epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Batman vs Rorschach. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2 Finale
And here... we... go. Welcome, all! To the fifteenth and final battle of Season Two! As you dedicated readers may have noticed, if you paid attention, our season host Rorschach has been on the hunt for famed villain The Joker for quite some time now. After noticing a disturbance in the force, he contacted Sherlock Holmes, who was able to give him a big enough lead on his culprit. This information brought him closer and closer, from Boston to New York, finally landing in Gotham. But now, it's showtime. Will Rorschach be able to capture The Joker? Or will something greater get in his way? Read and find out. And, as always, enjoy. Cast Nice Peter as Rorschach EpicLLOYD as Batman George Watsky as ??? EpicLLOYD as The Joker Story Rorschach has finally found himself in Gotham, all the hints and clues of past battles leading him here. He lurks the dark path of an alley, scaling the grounds of a warehouse. Silently opening a door, he enters the complex, and the sound of a vile voice paints over his ears. “It’s simple… hehehe. We kill the Batman.” Rorschach’s ears perk up. Even though he had never heard of this person before, he now knows all about him. Bruce Wayne. Parents were killed, became a vigilante of the night. Batman. Rorschach shakes his head, focusing. “You’re here for Joker.” Rorschach sneaks through the warehouse, finally getting a clear view of the voice’s owner. In the center of the warehouse is what looks like a stage, resembling a carnival act of some sort. On it, he spots a large machine and an array of suspects, one dressed in a purple and green suit, white makeup and a gas mask coating his ugly face. Rorschach silently identifies this figure as the Joker, based on the description Sherlock Holmes gave him. The man’s green hair bobs up and down as he barks orders to his minions, also wearing gas masks. Done with waiting, Rorschach is ready to strike. He brandishes his hook gun and fires at the catwalk above, trying to get an advantage on his culprit. However, the sound of the hook against the second level alerts the Joker, and Rorschach hides behind cover. The Joker immediately hurries his men out another exit of the warehouse, leaving Rorschach alone. Or so he thought. From the shadows emerges the Batman. Rorschach gets up and sets his eyes on the fellow hero. Rorschach opens his mouth under his mask to explain, but does not get his chance. The Batman speaks, “Walter Joseph Kovacs. What are you doing in Gotham? And you just let the Joker get away. What are you even doing out of prison?” As the Dark Knight barks at him, Rorschach starts to shake. He looks back at the stage, remarking the machine. He scans the side of it and reads “The Rap Gas! HAHAHA”. Upon reading it, he realizes it’s emitting a thin green gas into the air. This is how he made those people rap battle this season… And now he’s gotten to me and Batman... “Are you even listening to me, Kovacs?” Rorschach snaps his attention back to Batman, now furious. Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle Rorschach You got a lot of nerve, blaming me for the caper’s escape I’ve been after him all season, get out of my way, you rat in a cape. The end is nigh for this suspect of mine, you better step aside, I’m not interested in settling this with rhymes, I see it all the time. But I’ll start, with bars harder than your nipples in a Clooney suit, You’re just meddling, kid, crossing over with Scooby-Doo, You’re full on Looney Tunes, you’re a bam-splat-whacked out Adam West Why are you even after him when your friends can actually arrest? Batman Stand down now, Kovacs. We both know, physically and mentally, you're weak I’d love to play, but I’m on duty. Plus, you’re out of my League. But I’m the ass-kicking you need, just not the one you deserve If you don’t stop now, you’ll have that with the Joker’s verse. So leave this to the only one who’s successfully captured him. You’re a joke, The Comedian in that of a rapper’s skin. Says he does his city justice, but is just another convict, isn’t it? Why don’t you put that on a sign, hold it and picket it? Rorschach January 16, 2016. Tonight, a bat dies in Gotham. Interrupted my investigation. Joker got away - I almost caught him. A funny looking old guy that fights crime with a bird, He reminds me so much of a joke that I once heard: Of a child whose parents died, dresses as creatures of the night Became an American Psycho when he claimed the name of Dark Knight Just a rich man beating the homeless, hides in cave he lurkens. Good joke. Everyone laugh. Roll on snare drum. Curtains. Batman and Robin Robin, I’m on it. The Boy Wonder is on the scene! This crazy scheming creep better think before messing with the Titanic Teen Let me take you under my Nightwing, you’re better off as a sidekick. You’re looking Gray, son. So go ahead and suck my Dick! Why don’tcha keep your whining for when it’s your ultimate D-Day? You keep popping off like you got hot bars, but where are they?! This boy in an overcoat’s long forgotten, taught by Batman and Robin! So answer me this, Walter, who really watches the Watchmen? Rorschach Hurm. A mentally ill billionaire debonaire thinks he can send a scare To a man who’s already dead and his mask carried him on from there. You’re employing kids as sidekicks? And I thought I was crazy. Look at my face, Lil' Wayne, and tell me... what do you see?! Batman The mask of a madman, that I’m giving the backhand! You seem to have a lack of plan, I beat Superman! While you got blasted by your best friend and Manhattan, So what happens when you’re standing to the goddamned Batman? Rorschach You may have a black belt, but my hook will give you the kick off. A slick cop, always lurking in the shadows of one that you ripped off. You don’t seem to understand, I went to jail - got out free. Because I’m not rapping against you, you’re rapping against ME! Batman You think you can be the Bane of my existence? That’s a laugh, all right. Your style’s sadder than when you died with that girl that night, It’s demolition day. I’ll make sure that this is your last issue, ‘Cause I didn’t wan- *Batman’s last line is cut off as explosions interrupt the battle. Bombs are shown around the warehouse, releasing a strong repugnant green gas. Rorschach, Batman and Robin look around frantically but start coughing immediately, bringing the three heroes to their knees, gasping for air.* The Joker HAHAHAHA... Oh, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? HAHAHAHA!! Who won?! Who's next? Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Rorschach Batman The Joker Fan art File:TKaM=BatmanVRorschach-SQ.png|Made by Quagga. Author’s Note And the Joker gets away. For now. Once again, thank you guys so much for staying with my series this season. It means a whole lot to me, and I would not be able to do it without you guys. I know some people think that I’m not as good as I used to be, some think that I am getting better, so I encourage you guys to tell me what you all think. Again, thank you guys. Now get ready for Season Three. Category:Blog posts